Winter Night
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: Snowed in Cloud and Tifa enjoy each other's company. Look for the other parts that go along with this story, A Rainy Day Promise, Wedding Day, and Forever and Beyond.


"It's freezing," Tifa bellowed

"It's freezing," Tifa bellowed. 

She jumped up and down dancing from one foot to the other trying to stay warm. Cloud dragged in the last piece of wood and slammed the door shut on the cold. 

"So what item's do we have?" Tifa looked around the room and counted the items off.

"Fireplace, wood, one blanket, and one fire material," she said holding up four fingers. 

"Great, just great," Cloud muttered piling the wood in the fireplace. 

He handed Tifa the blanket and started on the fire. He placed the glass ball in the middle of the wood and called the command for fire. The wood burst forth with flames giving the room an eerie orange glow. 

"Yea," Tifa cheered. 

A large rumbling noise cut off Tifa's cheer. Something plummeted down the chimney and Cloud ate a face full of snow. 

"Shit," Cloud yelled. 

Tifa stared jaw agape at the doused fire and Cloud's snow covered face. Cloud shock his head snow flying into the walls. His spiky hair hung limply water dripping to the floor his sweater was soaked. 

"Well so much for a fire," Tifa muttered. 

"We are going to freeze," Cloud whimpered his teeth chattering. 

"Take your sweater off," Tifa told him. 

"Why?" 

Tifa gave an exasperated sigh grabbed his sweater and yanked it up. 

"Hey!" Cloud squirmed trying to escape Tifa's grasp. "What are you doing?" 

"Making sure you don't freeze to death." 

With a final yank she pulled the sweater over his head and tossed it on the floor. She draped the blanket over his bare shaking shoulders. 

"Thanks," he chattered. 

"Poor baby," she whispered under her breath. The cold tickled her bare skin making her shiver. She rubbed her arms vigorously trying to stay warm. 

"You sure you don't need the blanket," Cloud asked his spiky hair slowly returning too normal. 

"You need it more," She told him. 

He nodded and walked over to stare out the window. _You are so ignorant Strife_ she thought. She walked over and stood next to him staring out at the endless white. 

"Think they will find us?" 

Cloud shrugged his broad blanket covered shoulder and continued to look outside. 

"The sun is going down. It's going to get really cold," he observed. 

"Probably," she said. "So what shall we talk about?" 

Cloud turned to look at her, his glowing blue eyes startled. "Talk?" 

She nearly bounced her head off the window it was such a stupid question. 

"Well since there is nothing else to do and we can't go outside unless we want to freeze we have to talk to pass time," she explained. 

A look of understanding crossed Cloud's face, "Ah…ok." 

"So?" 

Cloud looked down at her for a while not saying anything or making any effort to try and start a conversation. "So…what do you want to talk about," he finally asked. 

"You looked so funny with that snow dripping off your face," she said with a laugh. 

"Ha ha…very funny," he said. 

She walked over to the fireplace grabbed a hand full of snow and rolled it into a ball. He turned and watched her form the snowball making no move. 

"The whined up," she pulled her arm back, "And the pitch." 

She launched the snowball at Cloud's face. Surprised by her sudden action he didn't dodge in time and the snowball made a nice sound connecting with his forehead. She grabbed another snowball and tossed it at him. 

"Not…" 

For the second time today he ate snow. Grabbing more snow she formed a ball and threw it at him. This time he dodged and it hit the window with a thud. He dove for her and she took off laughing merely. He chased her around the small cabin and she ran in circles still laughing. 

"Tifa," he called. 

She slowed, turned and was rewarded with a snowball in the face. 

Her eyes grew large and he laughed loudly at her. She walked over to the snow a determined look etched into her features. She scooped up a handful of snow and shoved it into his face. With the other hand she forced his head into the pile of snow. 

He reached out wildly trying to grab her blinded by the snow. He wiped snow from his eyes and she bolted from his groping hands.

"Lockhart," he roared chasing after her. 

She ran from him, his heavy footsteps pounding on the ground trying to catch her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was tackled to the ground. They rolled across the damp cold floor and she eventually ended up on her back staring up at him. 

"Very funny," he muttered looking down at her. 

She tried to say something but her voice caught in her throat. He was so handsome his spiky blonde hair, his glowing blue eyes; she could stare into his face forever and never tire of it. He stood up and reached his hand out to her helping her to her feet. _Jeez Cloud have you ever thought of taking advantage of a situation_ she thought standing up. 

Hours past by very slowly for the two stranded companions Cloud sat in the corner bundled up in his blanket shivering. Tifa paced back and forth in the middle of the floor trying hard to stay awake and to stay warm. _Note to self_ she said _wear warmer clothing in the snow_. 

"It's after eleven," Cloud said breaking the silence. 

He turned to look at her sleep etched all over his face. 

"We should get some rest. I'm starting to fall asleep on my feet," Tifa said sitting down. 

"You will freeze without the blanket you take it," he said pulling it off. 

"Well what about you," she asked. 

"You're right," he sat thinking for a few minute. _Invite me over_ Tifa pleaded silently, _share the blanket with me_. 

"Come over here," he said motioning for her. 

_Yes_ she cheered silently standing up and walking over to him. 

She sat next to him and he draped half the blanket over her shoulders. His bare chest was left open to the elements and as hard as she tried she couldn't get her legs under the warm protection of the blanket. 

"This won't work," she observed. 

"Well how can we change that," he asked himself. 

_Think of something brilliant_ she urged him. 

"Sit between my legs," he finally said. 

"What," she gasped. 

"Just do it. I've got a plan," he told her. 

She climbed over his leg and sat there her back to him. 

"No face me," he instructed. 

She gleefully followed his instructions. She curled her legs up underneath herself and rested her head on his bare chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her and the blanket safely protected both of them. 

"Perfect," he said. 

"Now it's time for sleep," she said closing her eyes resting one hand on his bare chest. His hand gently reached up and brushed her check. 

"Tifa," he whispered. 

"Yeah?" she asked. 

"I'm glad we got to spend this time together," he whispered. 

"Alone," he added softly. 

"Me too," she said with a smile. 

His warm lips gently brushed her forehead making her smile again. They fell asleep together arm in arm as the snow drifted slowly outside.

**Authors Note**: Old story, updated from text to html. This is a series of four fics going in this order, Winter Night, A Rainy Day Promise (Currently being re-written), Wedding Day, and Forever and Beyond.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me.

Review Please 


End file.
